Eli's Girl
by Ashley Roman
Summary: Eli has a girl now. but... something is wrong...Very Wrong... Please Review
1. Something wrong

In this story Eli is 14… and Dickie is seven…  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Elliot waved goodbye to his eldest son, Eli. Eli was going out on a date, with his girlfriend, Reagan. They had been going out for almost two years now. Everything was perfect. That is…until… that night, their two year anniversary.

_Flashback_

"Happy two year anniversary, babe." Eli said with a wink 

All Reagan did was stare at the now star-studded sky.

"Reagan….Rea! Reagan!" Eli said shaking his girlfriend back to reality

"Huh, what…oh…yea…"she sighed coming back to reality "Yea…"

"Rea, is everything okay, are _you_ okay?" Eli asked with a worried look 

"Huh, my, what no I'm fine." Eli looked at her doubtfully "I promise Eli. I'm fine, just… just a little out of it."

Eli wasn't convinced.

The rest of the night wasn't much better, in fact it was exactly the same; Reagan spacing, Eli pretending not to notice…. But then it was time to go, and everything went tumbling down.

**Short, I know, I'll update soon, promise, just seemed like a good place to stop, so here!**


	2. The Fight

It was 10:15, they had 25 minutes to get home, it was time to leave. Reagan was still staring up at the now completely blackened sky; she had been for almost an hour now. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Eli didn't want to push it.

Eli kissed Reagan on the cheek and said "Rea, it's time to go, your did will kill me if your late" 

She just laid there. He tried to get her to stand only to have her fall limp in his arms. "Something _was _wrong!" Eli thought to himself

He pulled out his phone and called Reagans dad first, he told him what happened and where they were going. Then he called 9-1-1. Reagan had a pulse, and was breathing, yet was completely unaware of her surroundings. Eli insisted on riding with Rea in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The paramedics refused, he got in anyway, tears streaming down his face, and he prayed with all his heart that she would be okay.

Four and a half minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Reagan was stable, awake and able to have visitors. Eli was polite enough to let her father go first. While her father was in talking to her, Eli was out in the waiting room with his dad.

"Dad… Ca- Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Eli, what you need?"

"Or I don't know, maybe it is more an observation…" Eli stopped and hesitated for a moment, looking at his dad's curious face he began again, "When we first got there, to the top of the mountain, she, she was really out of it- I mean, she wasn't aware… I tried to snap her out of it, she said she was fine… but-"

"But-"Elliot copied

"But, she wasn't, I tried to kiss her, she flinched, and she ran off for a bit, said she needed some air. I didn't buy it, but I had no prof." 

The father and son sat and looked at each other for a little while, when Reagan's father came out and said, "She's asking for you."

Eli looked back at his father and said, "Please help me…" and turned to go see his girlfriend.

He walked solemnly into room 112. Rea greeted him with a smile and an apology…

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. What's wrong anyway?"

"I don't know… some big word, it's on my chart. But… you were right."

"About…."

"Something was wrong-is wrong… I just don't want to talk about it."


	3. 115 BROADWAY

A little shout out to 'give a lil' get a lil' She helped me come up with the base line for this chapter! Thanks so much! Please, don't forget to Review. It's a little more hard core than normal, btw. It changes locations a lot in the middle, sorry, it's kind of long too; I had some fun with it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Reagan, you can talk to me about anything-everything, no matter what" Eli said tenderly but seriously.

"It's not that, I know I can. And I trust you. I-It's just that I can't." She finished visibly upset.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Eli asked crudely

Reagan was stunned! Wasn't it just a few moments ago he said she could talk to him! She was mad.

"Get out!" she said in tears, "I-I don't want to talk to you!"

Eli stormed out of the room and the waiting room and ran to the car.

The two fathers looked at each other and shrugged, Elliot left to tend to his son as Jason, Reagan's dad, went to tend to her.

When he arrived at her room, her door was locked with a sign on the window that read "No Visitors allowed!"

He respected her wishes and returned to the waiting room. 

The Stabler's car ride was silent until Elliot pulled into a parking lot about halfway home, with no intention of leaving until he got what he wanted.

"What the Hell happened in there!" He demanded.

"I-I just wanted her to talk to me, and she got mad, when I implied that she could tell me, but she wouldn't. Then she through me out."

Elliot did not speak, he just drove. When they arrived at his house he had sent the other kids to bed and told Eli to do the same, even though it was only 8:15. He just needed to be with Olivia. It had been a very stressful night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reagan sat alone in her room, half asleep. She looked over at the door, and on the floor there was a little piece of paper. She got up and brought it back to her bed where she slowly and cautiously uncrumpled it. She gasped. The letter read: 

_Tell your little prick of a boyfriend about me, what happened; you'll be dead and so will he. Tell the cops. There dead, so are you. Meet me at 115 Broadway, on June 6__th__ (3days); if you don't the next one, won't be as lucky as you. Bitch!_

After reading this she couldn't help but cry, she felt useless, hopeless, she wanted to die. She knew that's what he wanted.

_3 Days Later_

Eli had been beating himself up for the past two days. He finally got the nerve to go visit his, well, he didn't really know what to call her, 'ex?' 'Girlfriend?' well, Reagan. It was their biggest fight, few words, but those words cut him deep.

_Hospital_

Once Eli arrived at the hospital he made his way to room 211. Empty. Completely Empty. He quickly ran over to the nearest nurse and asked where the girl had gone; she said the girl signed herself out about 15 minutes ago.

_115 Broadway  
><em>  
>"H-Hello? Who left the letter under my door?"<em> Like you don't know stupid, why did you say that!<em> She thought to herself.

"Hi, sweetie, it was me. I did. And I meant it." A deep threatening voice said from amongst the shadows.

A shiver went up her spine. "Don't call me that." She said harshly, "What the Hell do you want from me anyway!"

"To finish what we started… of course… I know you didn't forget…" The eerie voice explained.

Reagan drew in a shaky breath and said, "don't come near me!'

"We are just going to have a little fun!" The man said, his voice getting increasingly irritated, "Or do I have to get your boyfriend here so him and I can have fun." He said cocking his gun.

"Stay the hell away from him!" she spat back.

He emerged from the shadows and pined her to the wall by her neck and said, "Does it look like you're in the position to tell me what to do!"

She closed her eyes and whimpered slightly as he back-handed her across the face, causing the man to laugh. He released his grip on her neck and move to her arm. He pulled her into the back room with the girl trying her hardest to wiggle free; but to no avail, his grip was steady.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What will happen next? Will Elliot get Olivia? Eli, Reagan? Will Reagan get hurt? Will the two make up? Will Reagan open up, to Eli, Olivia, Elliot, Don, **_**Anyone?**_** So many unanswered questions…** **Please Review, it makes my day! They make me smile! Once again, thanks give a lil' get a lil'!**


	4. 1 New Message

"Dad, I'm worried…" Eli said quietly.

"About…" Elliot said trying to sound like he didn't remember the incident at the hospital.

"Reagan, dad, she hasn't called, it's been almost three days!" He began "We have never gotten in a fight this bad, _ever._"

"Eli, people fight, okay, it's probably nothing, she's probably hanging out with a friend."

"I-I just have this not-so-good feeling… Something's wrong, and if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." Eli said as he walked out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_115 Broadway  
><em> 

"Stop Squirming Bitch!" the man demanded

"Please- Please don't! Please stop!" The girl cried out, but her screams were muffled by the man's hand.

"My sweet naïve little girl! You think I'll let you leave? Not until I've gotten what I want!" the man barked.

"I'm not your little girl! Don't call me that! Just let me go!" She pleaded.

He pinned her to the floor and handcuffed her to a large pipe behind her.

He spat out one simple word. "Open."

When she refused he pulled out his gun put it to her head, unzipped his pants and demanded once more. She knew the man wouldn't kill her; he hadn't gotten what he wanted. Reagan took a leap of faith, hoping to buy her time.

_Precinct 16_

Eli, frantic and tears streaming ran into precinct 16 gasping for air.

"Eli…? What's wrong, what happened? Fin, get him some water!" Liv shouted from across the bullpen

Once Eli collected himself and caught his breath he began, "Liv, I think something's wrong."

"With what Eli? Tell me what happened." She said like a mother would.

He sighed and began again, "I bet my dad told you about the fight," She nodded "Well, after the fight, I went home; I tried to call her for the past two days, she hasn't answered, and I don't feel too good about it."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Yea, he didn't care, he thought that she just was out at a friend's house."

"But you don't by it." Olivia presumed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_115 Broadway  
><em> 

The girl spat in the man's face.

"Bitch!" he screamed while backhanding the girl. He wiped his face, and stood up and began pacing. _'Ow…Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you do that!' _Reagan thought to herself, holding her cheek.  
>Her stupidity paid off, the man left in an effort to control his anger.<p>

_'Yes!'_ Reagan shouted in her mind, 'Now, how to get out…' she pondered the thought for a good five minutes, 'my phone, h-he never took it!'

Reagan being the unique girl she is never put anything in her pockets, but in her boots. She slowly raised her left boot and out fell her cell phone and a house key.

_Precinct 16_

"Got a new case," captain began, "Missing, 14 year old girl"

Olivia felt uneasy as captain placed a picture of the blue eyed girl on the white board. Olivia gasped and tears began to form for Eli as captain began again,

"Name is Reagan Powell, missing, two days, clock is ticking, odds are already against her, and us." As captain finished, Olivia's heart stopped.

"Eli…" she whispered barely audible.

"What?" captain asked.

"What, oh…nothing." She lied.

Elliot walked into the squad room; Elliot had come in late today, so he missed the briefing. Seeing Elliot reminded Olivia of Eli so much, she couldn't stand it. She ran to the crib and locked the door._  
><em> 

"Elliot what did you do!" Fin accused.

"Me, what, I-I didn't do anything!" Elliot stammered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_115 Broadway_

'_Phone, phone, phone!'_ she thought while trying to grab it. _'21 missed calls, 43 new messages' _the phone read. Thank God it was on silent. '_New message! New message! Got to write new message!'_ she thought to herself.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_Precinct 16_

"Liv, El, head on over to Cardinal Spellman High School, interview the girl's friends." 

Olivia saw the look on her partners face. Fear. Confusion. Worry. Eli went to school there, as did Reagan

"W-Captain- What's the girl's name?" El asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Reagan… Reagan Powell… you know her?"

_Bam!_

Olivia tried to comfort him, he pulled back to release yet another blow onto his desk, but Olivia quickly grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"El. hurting you won't bring her back… Calm down, we need to talk to Eli." Olivia said tenderly.

He nodded…

_Cardinal Spellman High School 12:15 PM_

_Ping_

Eli looked at his phone. _1 New Message  
>From: Rea<em>

_Oh My God! _Eli thought as he quickly opened the message… his heart broke:

_Eli! I'm not mad! You never did anything wrong! I just couldn't tell you! I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I- I can't talk for long… I really want to tell you! If I tell you- anything- where I am, what he's done to me, what- what he will do. He-he will kill you… everyone- Olivia, your dad-everyone! I'm sorry to drag you into this, I don't deserve you, you don't deserve this! I'm so sorry! I hear him! I-I have to go… my phone is on-but silent. I-I I love you Eli. _

Eli, not noticing tears falling freely from his face, now felt a lite tap on his shoulder. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, but to no avail, they continued to fall.

_S-She said it; she told me that she loved me… _Eli thought before turning around

"Dad! Olivia! What are you doing here?"

"Eli-"Elliot began but was cut off by Olivia.

"Reagan, she was reported missing today- hasn't been seen since the fight." She finished, seeing how hard this was for Elliot.

"I-I know…"

"You know?" both Elliot and Olivia said.

"She-She texted me… right before-right before you came…" Eli said, looking down at his feet.

"Can we see it, Eli, does it tell us anything useful? Where she is? Anything?" Olivia asked with urgency.

"I-I uh, I don't know…"

"Can I read it Eli?" Olivia asked sweetly, a way he couldn't say no to. He handed her the phone, message still showing.

"Eli-"Olivia started only to be interrupted. 

"Save it. Just find her- please- don't let her get hurt." He said turning away.

Good reviewers get a spoiler! Thanks for the tip give a lil get a lil!

Hope your questions are answered (for now anyway) silvrblade! Now it's your turn.


	5. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah no need to rub it in.**

**It is not my best, FYI**

_115 Broadway_

**Reagan POV**

I quickly rolled on top of my phone to hide it from the man.

"I swear to _God _bitch! You screw me like that again, I'll get what I want, then I _will_ kill you!" the man barked, "You understand me!" 

I quickly nodded.

"Good!"

I tried to s-sleep through everything-everything that he did to me… he wouldn't let me, every time I closed my eyes he'd punch my stomach or backhand me across the face. I prayed in between my sobs through the whole ordeal.

_God. Please make him stop! Please-Please let Eli come find me, let them save me! Give them some-some divine intervention! Something! Please!_

I was too afraid to say _Amen_. He raped me. I felt dirty, I was-am dirty. Eli would never come near me again.

_Cardinal Spellman High School_

"Olivia!" Eli shouted as he turned around.  
>Olivia and Elliot shot back and ran to Eli.<p>

"What?" Elliot and Olivia said almost simultaneously. 

"Th-the text!"

"What about it…"

"He-er phone, she said it was on! Can't we like track her or something!"

Olivia and Elliot's faces instantly lit up. They could find her! She could be okay! Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

_Precinct 16_

**Elliot POV**

  
>"David, track this number please!"<br>I recited Reagan's number: (212) 792-3618

"Okay. Uh-oh."

"What?" I said firmly. 

"She is in like a warehouse, or a building that has some sort of proofing-"

"Does that mean you can't track it." I said starting to get angry.

"N-no I can, but- it will just take a little while longer."

"How much longer."

"Hour- tops…"

"Damn…" I whispered under his breath, "Thanks, let me know when it's done. Kay?"

He nodded and I walked off.

_1 hour later_

Elliot's desk phone rang and Eli answered it, "Elliot Stabler's phone, this is Eli, what do you need?"

"Hi Eli, its David!" the man said while laughing, "I have something for your dad, can I talk to him?"

"Uh, he's kind of busy now, Can I give him a message?"

"Um- sure… tell him that the missing girl, I tracked her phone. To a warehouse in the Bronx. Address is: 173 Barnes Ave."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to tell him," Eli said jotting it down on a piece of paper, but burning it into his mind. "Bye."  
><em>173 <em>_Barnes__ Ave.__ 173 __Barnes__ Ave.__ 173 __Barnes__ Ave._ he repeated in his mind as he ran out the precinct's front door. 

**Okay all, I know its short, it is probably my worst chapter I've done, sorry about that. But It will be better next time, promise. **


	6. Reunions

Eli ran down the street, about a quarter the way to the warehouse, he lost his breath. It was a four mile run... He couldn't stop, he just couldn't. He loved her, he had to save her; he couldn't let her get hurt or worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Precinct 16**

Elliot and Olivia walked over to their desks, all that was left was to wait, and wait. As they sat down, Elliot saw the yellow sticky note beside the phone.

"Liv! Let's go! Now!" Elliot ordered, as he grabbed the note…

Olivia just looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I think Eli is about to do something very stupid." Elliot explained.

Olivia, saving her questions for the car nodded and left alongside her partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Car Ride**

"S-so El…" Olivia began, "Where are we going?"

"173 Barnes Ave." Elliot said applying more pressure to the gas pedal.

"When did Eli leave?"

"Security guard said about 20 minutes before we left." Elliot said, eyes wandering along the side of the road, hoping to find his son.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak as Elliot slammed on the brakes and rolled down the window.

"Eli! What the hell are you doing! Get in the car!"

Eli whipped his head around to face his father and Olivia. He stood there, and contemplated getting in the car, and smiled. He ran and got in.

**173 Barnes Ave**

The girl cried, he had broken her- to him, she was his, she belonged to him. The man had gotten what he wanted, in was only a matter of time until**-**___No! Eli will find you! You will be fine! Don't think that!_ The girl thought, mentally slapping herself as she shook away the thought.

The man returned.

"Hi Makalah!" he said taunting her.

"My name isn't Makalah!" She screamed.

"It is when I'm here! I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you!" he said before he kissed her commandingly.

The taste of his lips on hers, his tongue chasing hers down her throat made her gag.

She tried to shove him away, but her hands were handcuffed above her head, to a pipe or something. Honestly, she didn't really care what she was cuffed too- she was still there, still naked, still cold, still being raped and assaulted. Feet cuffed to little metal loops on the walls, as far apart as they could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Car ride  
><strong>

Elliot had rambled on-and-on for the past twenty minutes only say things like, "What the hell where you thinking!" or, "What were you going to do if you got there before we did!" Eli got fairly annoyed; every so often Elliot would turn and shoot his son an 'I'm worried, but I will kill you' look. Olivia would do the same, only more worried, than murderous.

The trio pulled up to their destination.

"Eli, stay here. I mean it!" Elliot said.

It was too late; Eli was already at the warehouse door.

"Eli!" Elliot and Olivia loudly whispered, "Elliot Junior Stabler! Come over here now!"

Eli's head whipped around, his father never called him by his first name. He didn't listen. He opened the door quietly, only to see a completely naked man on top of his girlfriend, with his hand on her breast, and his lips on hers. He saw her handcuffed, crying, screaming, vulnerable, scared. The man's grunts and groans of pleasure put Eli over the edge. He was brought out of his thoughts by a firm hand trying to pull him back; he whipped his head around to see his father. He jerked his shoulder out of Elliot's grasp and ran to the man.

"Get the _hell_ of my girlfriend! You bastard!" Eli screamed as he kicked the man in stomach. The man rolled off her, and Eli began punching and kicking him.

Reagan laid there unable to move, paralyzed by fear and tears, as Olivia rushed over to comfort her.

"Eli! Eli stop!" Elliot said as he ran over to his son.

"Eli!" Elliot said for one final time before pulling his son off the barely conscious abuser.

"Reagan!" Elliot called across the room, running towards her. "Uncuff her!"

Eli pulled off his coat and put it over Reagan. Elliot found the keys to the handcuffs on the ground and tossed them to Olivia, who uncuffed the crying girl. Reagan pulled he knees to her chest and cried.  
>Eli took his shirt off and offered it to Reagan; she put it on and let out a crooked smile. <em>He found me! H-he doesn't hate me! He isn't mad!<em> She thought to herself as Eli hugged her, embraced her, let her know that she was safe now.

"Eli…" Reagan said through her sobs.

"Shh...Shh Rea, I'm right here, it's all okay, it's going to be alright." Eli said comforting her, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead causing her to pull away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: It's kinda short, I hope that this is better than the last. Reunited, and a little ass wooping. A small twist in next chapter, good reviewers get to know what the twist and a little spoiler! Please R&R!**


	7. The Great Escape

**173 Barnes Ave.**

"Put you damn clothes on." Elliot demanded harshly, throwing the man's clothes to his feet. Elliot released his firm grip on the man, to let him put his clothes on. In a split second Elliot hit the floor with a thump. All Eli heard was a few rapid pats of some ones feet against the hardwood floor, and Reagans sobs, he didn't look up. Olivia did.

"El!" She screamed as she stood up, torn between helping her partner and trying to catch the man. She ran to Elliot.

"Elliot! Elliot…can you hear me? El. Stay with me." She said as she lightly patted his cheeks.

"L-Liv…." Elliot said through his gasps for air. His eyes shut- he said nothing.

"Elliot! Elliot wake up! Stay with me!" She screamed finally getting Eli's attention.

"Whe-where is he!" Eli screamed full of raw anger, worse than Olivia had ever seen in Elliot.

Both of their heads turned to the door as they heard the squad car's engine rev. The two gasped.

"Rea!" Eli shouted as he remembered that she had her phone. His shout made her begin to cry once again, she withdrew.

"Rea… I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell. Where is your phone, sw-"he stopped as he saw her sobs get worse as he began to call her 'sweetie'. He put his hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles on her back; it seemed to work, her sobs were slowing.

"Reagan…" Eli said, his voice, so soft, a tone that Reagan had completely forgotten, one that made her feel safe.

"Y-ye-a…" she said, her face still buried in her hands. 

"Wh-where is your pho-one?" Eli asked in the same voice, he wasn't quite sure how to talk to a victim.

"I-it's….um, here." She said as she moved her foot to the left slightly and handed the phone to Eli.

"Thank you." He said with a smile, one that Reagan couldn't help but smile back at.

Elliot tossed Reagan's phone to Olivia, who called Cragen at his office.

The phone rand four times before Cragen answered.

"H-Hello?" Cragen said as his voice broke.

"Cragen! It's Olivia." She said lowering her voice seeing Reagan's reaction to the noise. "We- We found Reagan…"

"That's great, bring her and the bastard in- can't wait to collar him!" Don said, cheer in his voice.

There was a long silence

"Olivia…" Cragen said suspiciously.

"H-The man got away-"she said, disappointed in herself and her decision to go to Elliot, and not catch the rapist. "Elli-Elliot is hurt- unconscious, and the man- he took the squad car- we need a bus at 173 Barnes Ave. Bronx, ASAP." She whispered loudly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Reagan… look at me… please…" Eli said with desperation. She looked up at him, not making eye contact, but still looked up.

"Eli…" She started, choking on every word she said, "I'm sor-sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this, you-you deserve better, better than me-than this… You deserve someone, someone strong-as good as you." Her sobs finally made her stop, as she returned her head to her hands and resumed crying.

"Rea… Reagan, listen to me." He said firmly, but softly. She looked up, tears still streaming, he gently wiped the tears from her cheek. Reagan and Eli both were shocked that Reagan didn't pull away. Eli began again, "If you're not strong, no one is, you're the strongest person I know, you went through all this- if that's not strong what is? Reagan- if I felt that way, that I was too good for you, or you weren't good enough, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't care so much to make you feel safe, happy, Reagan- I love you, no matter what. I-"He was interrupted by Reagan's lips pressing against his. The two pulled away to the sounds of an ambulance siren.

The three medics rushed in, one to Elliot, one to Reagan, and one pushing the gurney. They put Elliot on the stretcher and had Reagan sit on the bench as they rode the 25 minutes to Mercy Hospital. Olivia and Eli waited for Fin to come and pick them up; it was about five minutes after the ambulance left that Fin arrived.

"Mercy. now!" Eli demanded

Fin let out a slight chuckle, "Sure thing." 

**Mercy Hospital**

It took a good half hour for them to get Elliot stable, he had lost a lot of blood, and wasn't aware of his surroundings; the doctor had said that he had had amnesia, not severe, but, he was an amnesiac, non-the-less, for now anyway.

Reagan… it took the doctors 20 minutes to get Reagan to calm down, she kept demanding for Eli… in order to appease the screaming girl, and they allowed Eli to be in the room while the nurse performed the rape kit. Elliot pulled up a chair, and sat beside her. He did nothing but sit there, sitting back, not sure what Reagan wanted him to do, assuming she wanted him to do anything. So he just offered his hands and smiled a sweet and comforting smile.

"Eli!" Reagan shouted, as the nurse began the rape kit.

"Shh, Shh. I'm right here, I'm not leaving, I promise."

Hearing her screams and cries made Eli want to shove the nurse away, but he knew that this was crucial, and if he were to do that they would make him leave, Eli wouldn't let Reagan go through this alone, she had been through enough already.

Reagan could no longer hold in her tears as the nurse poked and prodded her. She twisted the bland hospital sheets in her hand, until her knuckles were white. She let out blood curdling screams as the unforgiving nurse continued the kit. Reagan released her death grip on the sheets and looked up at Eli; her eyes, blood shot, red, and tear filled broke Eli's heart. She took his hands in hers and refused to let go, Eli didn't want her to anyway.

"Alright Hun, enough torture, now all we have to do is take some pictures for the report, then I'll leave you alone and let you rest for a while, I promise." The nurse said with a sweet smile.

Reagan couldn't move, her eyes wouldn't open, and she couldn't let go of Eli's had. Eli nodded for her, "Please, just do it."

The nurse nodded and began the final stretch of the kit. It took almost 25 minutes for the nurse to fully document all of Reagan's wounds. Reagan not moving unless she had to, but never once releasing her hold on Eli.

**I Know, you hated me, then y'all love me! Well he is still out there- so you might still hate me. Anyway… aside from the promised twist, How did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you had fun reading it. R&R please! Reviews make me happy! Thanks so much!**


	8. Quality Time

**Mercy Hospital**

Eli placed a tender kiss on Reagan's forehead. Reagan hadn't moved, nor had she released her death grip on Eli, despite the fact the nurse had finished almost twenty minutes ago.

"Reagan, come on… open your eyes, look at me." Eli said softly. "Your safe now, you're safe here."

He lied. He knew the bastard was still out there, looking for her, waiting, but she didn't need to know that.

Reagan finally released her grip and looked up at Eli.

"Eli I'm so sor-"Eli interrupted, knowing what she was going to say, "Rea- don't be sorry, you didn't do anything accept help us find you, and save me; God only knows what I would have done…if-if you didn't make it." He said tears coming to his eyes, and once again beginning to choke on his words. Reagan, seeing that this is just as hard for him as it is for her, quickly sat up and pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear,

"Eli… Don't think like that. I'm here, now. Safe. Sound." She said pulling away looking Eli in the eye. "With you." The two stared into each other's eyes and smiled. 

"Reagan…" Olivia said quietly from the door way, "can we talk for a little bit?"

"Um….sure…" She said reluctantly, she knew what was coming, and was _not_ looking forward to it. "Eli-go, please, I wanna do this alone."

Eli reluctantly nodded and left the room, and stationed himself behind the large hospital room window.

"Reagan… can you tell me anything, what happened?" Olivia said.

The girl turned her head and looked at Eli, then back at Olivia, and began.

"He- I don't know how, but he managed to get to me, inside the hospital, and h-he put something by the door. I didn't notice it, until- until after the fight." She stopped to fight back the tears she knew would appear if she didn't stop. She continued anyway. "

"Uh…I did what the note told me to do- I wanted to tell you I really did…but I couldn't he said that he would kill Eli, Elliot, and you too. But um, it told me to go to 173 Barnes Ave. Once I got there h-h-he t-t-o-ook me to a room in the back of the house. He-"The girl broke into tears, she relived it over and over in her head, she couldn't relive it in reality too! Olivia put her hand on the girl's shoulder, to comfort her.

Eli seeing Reagan crying, afraid, again, Eli flashed back to when he found her; he could practically see the man on top of her. He ran in, grabbed Olivia by her arm and threw her back against the room's wall, causing Reagan to scream.

Elliot had been taken off the case because he had 'Conflicting interests', which Elliot didn't buy. He decided to check in on his son and Reagan. As he walked down the hall he heard a girl scream, and darted down the hall, that was now filled with nurses and doctors. Elliot managed to wiggle his way through the doctors and nurses to see Olivia being lead out of the rooms, head bleeding, stumbling on her own feet, and a pool of blood on the ground in Reagan's room.

He decided to wait until the kayos had died down to visit Olivia.

"Liv…" he said as he knocked on the door.

"El, come in…"

"Liv, what happened?"  
>"I-It was my fault El."<p>

"You didn't answer my question, Liv." He said firmly.

"I-I'm fine! Eli if it were a big deal I would tell you." She said just as firm.

"Olivia, you are not fine, you are in the hospital." He pointed out as he saw her tense at the word. Olivia hated hospitals, always have, and always will.

"I can see that El. It's not that big of a deal. It was my fault anyway." She said one final time before Elliot stormed out of her room.

Getting nowhere with Olivia, he decided to go to the source.

"Eli, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elliot said as he poked his head into the room.

"Uh… I guess." He said, knowing what it was about.

Eli got up and waked out to his father in the hall, but spoke before Elliot could.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it-it just ha-happened! I just saw her and- it all went so fast-I just-"Elliot finally interrupted his panicking son.

"Eli… Olivia said that she forgave you… nothing bad will happen, just explain it to me."

"I saw…um… I saw Reagan and she was crying and she looked like she did when I first found her… and live had her hand on her shoulder and I- I saw the-the guy on her and I… I just kind of lost it…." Eli said keeping his gaze steady on the floor.

"Alright, okay, just this once I'll let you off. Go back- be with Reagan." He said, nodding his head.

Elliot decided to take a few minutes to see Olivia.

"Liv, I'm back, Eli told me. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, still…."she said sarcastically. Seeing how generally concerned for her, Elliot was she gave an honest answer, "I'm okay, just a little shook up, the whole ordeal just sort of happened. He just…. Caught me a little off guard."

Elliot smiled, she told him the truth,"Okay Liv, I believe you."

"You know what Liv, it's been a while, you know, since we just…talked."

"Your right," she said scooting over. With Kathy out of the picture- Olivia just figured-_I'm free, he's free…. I love Him, but… does he love me-No, no, he just wants to talk… it's no big deal._

"So, how have you been Liv?" Elliot said before a small wave of awkward silence.

"Uh….Fine, fine. You?" Another wave of silence.

"I'm- I'm good… Glad to be single again…" Elliot said with a little chuckle and an even littler smile.

**I don't know if it's any good, I think it is, but I'd love to know what you think! It was all at the hospital I know. The creeper will be in the next chapter… As well as the end to El and Liv's convo. So yea! Hope y'all like it! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
